


Living and Loving

by Sitical



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: College sweetheart mentions, First House AU, Gym AU, Gym rats, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitical/pseuds/Sitical
Summary: Just a random collection of things I want to write, but had no desire to make a full-length story for. Ranging from Canon to Modern Au to...anything else that crosses my mind to write.





	1. Gym Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Sup peeps. So as I mentioned in the summary, I've got a lot of shit I want to write, but I just don't feel like putting the effort into making a full story. So I'll be collecting them all here. Perhaps sometime down the road, I may make it into a story of its own, or I may add onto it in another chapter here.   
> With that being said, enjoy these random spurts of inspiration!

There were only two squat racks. The one on the far right was taken by six fuckboys, with no sign of them being done anytime soon. The other was empty. Damen rushed in on it because he knew if he didn't it would be snatched up by someone else. He needed to do squats today. Had to.  
He threw down his bag at the same time as someone else had.  
Looking up, he caught an eyeful of blonde hair tied up into a bun. The wearer also had very fair skin and blue eyes. A perfect specimen for Damen's 'type'. But the scowl upon on the others face was far from pleasant.  
"Scram, I got it first." The blonde had said.  
Damen immediately became irritated. Whether it was from the crudeness of the blonde or from his pre-workout  
or both  
"Uh, no. I got here first. But I'd be glad to share it with you if you liked." Damen offered. Despite how rude the other was being, he himself could not be the same. He knew it was hard getting a squat rack around this time of the day. And waiting for one could take a long time.  
The blonde scoffed before sighing. "Fine. Squats right? You're messing with your own weight. I'm not dealing with whatever obscene amount it is"  
Damen nodded in agreement. "You go ahead first then. My names Damen by the way."  
"Laurent." The man said as he adjusted the rack for his height, then put on a bit of weight before beginning.  
Laurent. Damen rolled the name around in his mind a bit. The way the other pronounced it, it sounded very French. Nice.  
Laurent breezed through his warm-up set, then removed his weights to let Damen have it.  
Damen had already done a few warm-up workouts beforehand, so he didn't need to start out light. He tossed on a plate and a 25 on each side, then went for it, never adjusting the height of the rack just for convenience purposes. Too much of a hassle  
Glances in the mirror as he worked, he saw Laurent watching him, either just checking out his form or just checking him out in general. Either way, Damen didn't mind.  
This went on each set, but each time around, they would put on more weight and would get a little cockier, knowing they were watching each other like hawks.  
Laurent, Damen would admit wholeheartedly, had a very nice ass. Beautifully sculpted from heavy glute workouts. He was very fond of watching the muscles work beneath those spandex shorts. The way his quads worked, pushing and pulling, was having Damen sweat just a little more than he usually did.  
Eventually, Damen came around to his last set. He wanted to show off just the slightest, so he stacked on 4 plates on either side, put on clamps so they wouldn't slide, then got under the bar.  
He had no problem lifting the bar piled on with weights. It was a complete breeze, and he could see the impressed look on Laurent's face. But it was nothing compared to the utter shock that etched its way in when his hands released from the bar. The bar balanced easily on the hump of his back, and stayed there, even as he squatted down, then came back up. He was slower, but he acted like it was no big deal  
When the bar was placed back on the rack, Damen turned and nearly jumped a little when he saw Laurent directly behind him, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
"Now that...was something. I'll give you that much."  
Damen blinked, but before he could say anything, Laurent shoved something into his sweaty palm, then left.  
The brunette was a bit confused when he looked at the dog-themed sticky note in his hand. Unfolding it, he saw a number and some writing.  
'Call me. Maybe you can benchpress me next time. Nice ass btw'


	2. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a box of memories (Modern AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another little ficlet! This time, some more modern AU. Just to prove i can write more that just COTSAM fics lmao
> 
> I am a very broke bean until June. Consider supporting me, so i can continue do what i do! https://ko-fi.com/N4N1AOF0

Moving wasn't an easy thing to do. Packing , taping, lifting, stacking. It was hard work, and even harder on the back. But to Laurent, the best part of it was unpacking and putting everything where they wanted it.

Most of their things were already put away, boxes lay flat on the floor after being emptied. Laurent looked around, nodding in approval at all that he'd gotten done today. But there was one box left. He wasn't entirely sure what it's contents were as he couldn't recall what else they could have possibly packed.

Grabbing his knife, Laurent slices open the tape, opening to the box to see its contents. It looked like a bunch of old things they'd collected back at the apartment that they didn't have time to go through. Since just about everything else was unpacked, and it was late, he decided to go through it now.

Laurent plopped down onto the hardwood floor, then grabbed the first thing his hand touched. A folded paper parcel, which, after inspection, he found to be one of Damen's old Football jerseys. He remembered well which one it was because of the stain on the front of it.

The game had been a close one, the Akielos Lions against the Vere Eagles. Auguste had been hot on Damen's tail. But of course, Damen was not one to give in so easy. He had pushed himself so hard to cross the entire football field for that touchdown, his nose had begun to bleed. They won of course. And it had been the only time Laurent had actually stood up in the bleachers and yelled for anything sport related.

A fond memory indeed.

The shirt was put aside before he reached for the next thing. Just a few knicknacks they accumulated from their trips to amusement parks, and that one trip to Japan. Wonderful experiences.

Then he came across a good sized box labelled 'Memories'.

It wasn't in his handwriting, but Damen's so naturally, his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the box. The contents were hardly momentous, as they were just pictures.

Right then, Damen wandered in, setting down another box of something. Laurent looked up to him, then held up the box. "Memories?"

Damen blinked before a look of realization washed over his face. "Oh, yeah. We had pictures lying around everywhere. So i gathered them into one box."

"Oh." said Laurent, looking down at the box again. He picked out a pile, beginning to shuffle through them.

A smile spread over his face upon seeing their old college pictures. "I remember these..." Damen came to sit down next to him, looking over his shoulder. "I hated this one. You caught me off guard."

The picture was of Laurent sitting on a bench outside somewhere, likely on their campus. He looked deep in thought as he stared at a notebook.

Damen laughed. "Oh yeah. You looked so cute, all serious while you studied. It's not a face you make often. I had to get a picture of it."

Laurent huffs before moving on to the next. Now it was Damen's turn to frown. "....well, you got your payback." The picture was now of Damen, laying on his bed, surrounded by notebooks, pens, and all sorts of other stationary. He was very obviously asleep with his relaxed posture, and the literature book laying open over his face.

Laurent snorted with amusement.

"I hated that class...just so you know..." said Damen.

The next picture was shuffled to. Halloween costumes. They had decided to coordinate with the rest of the football team, and dressed up as pirates. Laurent wore heels however.

"Those heels were so sexy."

"Said you and the rest of the team. No one could let it go for the rest of the semester."

Next was a picture, likely taken by Auguste, of them kissing so dramatically after a game. it was like it was right out of a movie Damen covered in sweat and dirt, hair a mess from his helmet. Laurent was all bundled up in a nice coat, and was likely getting it dirty being so close to Damen. But nothing mattered, it seemed, to either of them in the picture. They were too busy with their victorious kiss.

Laurent smiled. "You smelt like dirt."

"If i recalled, you were really into that. I remember rather vividly what you were whispering to me." said Damen. Laurent gave him a light punch on the arm.

And of course, they had their Graduation pictures. They couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of each other in it.

"Those were the best years of my life." Damen admitted. "But i think i've got a streak going. Because it has yet to slope off."

Next were pictures of when they moved to their new apartment. Lots of pictures of them goofing around and hauling boxes.

"oh, remember this? We were at the furniture store." asked Laurent, holding up a picture. It showed them both laying on a couch, a price tag right next to Damen's head.

"Yes. We laid on that couch and cuddled. Because you were tired"

"That old lady yelled at us. So we got up. And then we went and...oh, i didn't know you got a picture of it..."

Laurent was staring at another picture of them in the same store, it was dark. It looked like they were behind a curtain. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Laurent blushes.

"Of course i did. We were being nasty. I needed a reminder." Damen laughed, kissing Laurent's cheek.

Laurent's blush hadn't the chance to disappear, but instead grew until he was beet red when he saw the next picture. They were in a dressing room. They both were very naked, and had very messy hair.

"...I forgot about this."

"Do you remember it well?"

"Of course i do, now."

The next picture was just of Laurent brushing his teeth, to which he gave a questioning look. Damen only shrugged

there were more pictures, when they got their puppies, a corgi and a malamute named Huffle Duffy and Cooperoo.   
"Ugh, they were so cute when they were puppies."

"They sure were. And still are" Replied Damen.

Another picture of them at a friends wedding, dancing on the fairy light lit dance floor. 

"I cannot wait to see you in a suit again. You were so handsome that night. I felt like i could have married you on the spot." says Laurent, running a thumb over the photo.

More pictures of them and their dogs, Damen pointing out that his favorite was of the one of Laurent and Cooperoo dancing.

"What was the song? I can't remember." asked Damen.

"I think it was Shakira...probably."

there was a sizable stack of Damen taking pictures of Laurent at the zoo. And a better portion of them were from the petting zoo. Laurent loved the goats alot it seemed.

Laurent grabbed the last stack of pictures from the box. They were mostly of their time spent at Laurent's parent's estate. Many of Laurent riding his horses. Plenty of ass pictures that Laurent knew Damen had purposely taken. 

"What? Your ass looked so good in those white riding pants."

Laurent snorted upon coming to the picture of when Damen rode his first horse.   
He looked ready to cry.

"I recall you screaming about how much the saddle was moving."

"hey hey, that shit was terrifying. Horses move too much." Damen defended with a frown.

The last was of Laurent in his professional riding gear, from that year he decided to get back into show jumping. Damen was beside him, dressed up much to Laurent's delight, in cowboy attire.

"You should dress like that more often."

"For you, i'd wear it every day."

Laurent was a little sad when he found that was the last picture.

"Well, looks like we need to keep taking pictures. I want to have a million by the time im old and unable to walk anymore." says Laurent.

"We haven't taken a picture with the new house?" Suggests Damen.

Laurent turns to face Damen, sitting on his calves.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Leaning forward, they kiss a few times, lovingly. 

"It's your turn to catch the dogs."

Laurent scrambles up from his seat to go grab the camera.

"Hey! Cheater!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Ideas? Love? <3 <3 <3


End file.
